


April 25, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned as soon as the rare toy he bought for Supergirl fell.





	April 25, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as soon as the rare toy he bought for Supergirl fell and shattered after he waited to purchase it.

THE END


End file.
